


圣诞25日 之 第12日：绿红-圣诞歌

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb





	圣诞25日 之 第12日：绿红-圣诞歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Days Of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320592) by [AliceJasper28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28). 



Barry刚刚从杂货铺购买食物储备归来——因为家里的食物都被某人（Wally）给清空了。而他才刚刚到家门口，耍杂似地一边抱着杂货，一边试图开门锁，手机就响了。Barry呻吟了一声，四下看了看，确定没有人留意到他，便动用神速力冲进屋子里，在一分钟内将杂货摆到了橱柜上，然后接起了电话。

Barry应到：“你好？”

“Barry，感谢老天！”原来是Carol。

“哦，嗨，Carol，怎么了？”Barry皱了皱眉头，Carol听起来精疲力竭。

“求求你把我从你的白痴男友手上解救出来啊！” Carol哀求道。

Barry叹了一声：“他这回又干什么了？” 他应该料到这一出的。还好他仍记得在聊电话的同时将需要速冻的食物放好。

Carol没有回答，反而打开了手机的扩音器，听筒里传来了Hal的声音。他正用自己能唱到最高的音调嘶吼着(belting) “Let It Snow”（Hal即使唱得最棒的时候本来也没有很好听，而圣诞歌让情况变得更糟糕，太过糟糕了）。

“我就来。”Barry一边承诺着一边就冲出了屋子。

“谢谢”Carol在挂掉电话之后抽噎了一下。她刚挂电话，Barry就赶了到她的办公室。而在Barry一踏入大楼范围内时，就已经能听见Hal的歌声。

“很快啊”Carol稍稍有点儿惊讶，毕竟她的手机还抓在手里呢。

“Barry?”Hal暂停高歌，惊奇地盯着他的男朋友。“你在这儿干嘛呢？”

Carol怒吼道：“来救我！”Barry的内心颤抖了一下，Carol的怒视可不是闹着玩儿的。

Barry叹了口气，“来吧。”他宠溺地摇了摇头，向Hal伸出手来。

“啊，好吧”Hal答应着，确保自己小心避开Carol，朝Barry走去。

Barry哼了一声，朝Carol挥挥手，就把Hal公主抱起来（Hal不甘心地发出了一些噪声，但没抱怨），冲回了中心城。在他们跑动的时候，Hal开始哼着歌曲剩下的部分，很明显为先前没法唱完而生着气。当然啦，如果他真的唱出来了，Barry肯定想都不想就会把他丢下。当他们回到家里的时候，Hal已经哼完了他的小曲，但是他的脸因为专注而皱成一团——原因多半是他在努力思索接下来该唱哪首圣诞歌。

“你该庆幸Carol没有把你干掉。”Barry一边走向厨房收拾他剩余的杂货一边对Hal说。

Hal无辜地回答，“我只不过是想给她增加一点圣诞的感觉嘛。”

Barry扭头看着他，怀疑地扬起了一边眉毛。

“大概顺便烦她一下。”Hal承认。

Barry 朝Hal命令道：“如果你还要继续的话，把收音机打开”。他知道不管怎样，Hal都是要唱的。

“你最好了。”Hal一边咧嘴笑着一边走向收音机。

就在Barry收拾着剩余的杂货时，Hal开始跟着收音机唱“Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas”。如果Barry不是深爱着这个白痴的话，他绝对不会容忍这个（骗人的，但Barry会假装他是）。Barry真心不知道Hal被什么激发了他的圣诞兴致，不过起码Hal看起来很开心。虽然很难说那会不会跟惹恼Carol有一点关系。

“Barryy！”Hal一把搂住了Barry的腰，把脑袋搁在了他男朋友的肩上。

“怎么了，Hal?”

“跟我一起唱！”Hal请求着。

“为什么？”Barry是真心感到困惑。

“一个人唱一点都不好玩。”Hal紧了紧在Barry腰上的手臂说到。

“好吧，如果你坚持”Barry甚至都没有抵抗一下就答应了。

Hal咧开嘴笑了起来。他把Barry转过来，牵着他的手将他拉到了客厅。一首新歌开始播放，Hal也开始跳舞，而Barry别无选择只能跟着他跳。就这样，他们扯着自己的最高音唱了一整晚的俗气圣诞歌。


End file.
